United Earth Directorate
The United Earth Directorate (UED) is a human government based on Earth. The UED succeeded the United Powers League (UPL) after the undeniable confirmation of the existence of intelligent extraterrestrial life.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History :Main article: United Powers League Following the decline of Western civilization the United Powers League took power on Earth. The UPL banned religions in favor of an ideology based around the "divinity of mankind" and opposed physical "impurities" within the human species. To this end, it pursued an aggressive policy of cultural rationalization through the destruction of religions and languages. "Project Purification", a campaign to ensure mankind's purity as a species was instituted: it was a campaign of mass genocide in which over 400 million people, mainly mutants, cyborgs, and "criminals", were eradicated. Doran Routhe, a brilliant scientist, used many of these prisoners in a colonization experiment. The prison ships were lost, eventually disgorging their passengers in a habitable star system in the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The End of the United Powers League Although the Terran settlers of the Koprulu Sector were unaware of it, they were monitored by those who had exiled them. At first the UPL were disinterested observers. They had little interest or incentive in involving themselves with the backwater colonials. This state of affairs changed when the Koprulu Sector was invaded by the protoss and the zerg. The UPL had never encountered intelligent extraterrestrial life before. When the existence of the aliens was revealed it caused widespread panic. Formation of the United Earth Directorate While what was going on between terrans of the Koprulu Sector was an issue United Powers League showed little interest in, the UPL could not afford the possibility of an alien invasion of Earth. This occasion brought the nations that had stayed out of UPL's domain into it, expanding its power. As a result of these changes the United Powers League was reformed and named as the United Earth Directorate. The Galactic War for Domination Adopting a more proactive, militaristic policy in regards of alien affairs, the UED used considerable resources in studying the protoss and zerg. The UED, after having conducted research on the alien races for months, believed that they were capable of countering the aliens and decided to end the conflict in Koprulu Sector by any means necessary. An expeditionary force led by brilliant and talented military leader, Admiral Gerard DuGalle, was assembled. Admiral DuGalle was given three main objectives when he would arrive in Koprulu Sector: # Conquer all of the "rogue" terran colonies, and capture Arcturus Mengsk, the Emperor of the newly formed Terran Dominion. # Take control of the entire Zerg Swarm by capturing the new Overmind with psychics and powerful drugs. # Use the captured Zerg Swarm to pacify all protoss activity within the sector. The UED justified this act as a means of assuring the survival and prosperity of humanity throughout the galaxy. The fleet journeyed to the Koprulu Sector with its cargo of troops in cold sleep,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. and arrived without incident. Early on a colony was sacrificed to the zerg so that the UED could observe live zerg in action.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. The invaders met with early successes with the routing of the Terran DominionStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. and augmented themselves by conscripting local forces.Adjutant: We have impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet and stand ready to move to the next phase of our invasion. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. The forces of the second Overmind too were enslaved,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. but only after the Psi Disrupter was secured through the sacrifice of Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. This left the majority of the zerg under the control of the UED.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The UED occupation provoked resentment and mistrust from the sector's traditional occupants, and it was only a matter of time before the initial shock wore off and the displaced banded together to resist the newcomers. Under Infested Kerrigan's direction (along with her "allies" Fenix, Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk), the UED hold on the sector was critically weakened by the destruction of the Psi Disrupter,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. which enabled Kerrigan to control her Swarms, followed by the destruction of the UED forces on Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. Striking another "alliance" with the Dark Templar, Kerrigan destroyed the second Overmind at Char, severely weakening the UED fleet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. A final attempt by DuGalle to retrieve the situation at Char failed''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. and the remnants of the UED fleet were forced to flee the sector. None of the fleeing fleet managed to elude their Zerg pursuers and return to the UED.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. The Future of the UED The failure of the offensive and the loss of the expeditionary force was a temporary set back for the United Earth Directorate, the expeditionary force being but only a small fragment of the UED's total strength.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. The United Earth Directorate remains active in its base of operation on Earth, but it lost interest in the Koprulu Sector, although it hopes to do more in the future.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-11-09. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-11-11. Koprulu Sector Remnants Isolated pockets of the remnants of the UED Expeditionary Force remain in the Koprulu Sector, hidingBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. in places such as on Abaddon.2006-01-13. Wallpaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2006-02-09. Territories In addition to Earth, the UED controls the Terran solar system, the Centauri colonies and Tau Ceti.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Military Wings * Atlas Wing - ground forces, main color brown * Cronus Wing - space forces, main color white The UED Armored Corps is a specialized branch of infantry that houses the 1st Powered Infantry."Q. What specialized branch of the UED military houses the first powered infantry?" "A. The armored corps" Deathwing. 2001-01-03. Suggestive Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2. Technology Technology and weapons of war the UED expeditionary force employed were nearly identical to those used by terrans. However UED infantry carry different weapons than their Koprulu Sector counterparts''"Q. What armament is the new standard issue side arm for UED infantry?"'' "A. The C-150 "Ronin"" Deathwing. 2000-12-21. Another SC Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. and their firebats carry the C-140 Epyon Plasma Incinerator Cannon, "Q. What is the Main Armament of the UED Firebat?" "A. The C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon?" Deathwing. 2000-12-07. SC 2 Related Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2. a different weapon from the "Perdition" flamethrowers carried by Koprulu Sector firebats. A possible explanation for the similarities is that since the terrans used the databanks of ATLAS to develop their technology (which data was based on that existing on Earth), the UED would naturally have technology that was very similar, although it is likely that they have more advanced technology too. Chris Metzen speculates that another reason the UED and the Colonials used similar equipment is because the UED relied heavily on local production and technology, such as the Dylarian Shipyards. That would also allow the initial UED invasion force to be smaller. Known Members *Admiral Gerard DuGalle *Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov *Commandant Uraj Al'Kural *Commandant Miloshek *Major Kilbourne *Unnamed Captain: The player character in Episode V. *Lieutenant Thomas Dufay *Lieutenant Samir Duran (albeit temporarily) *Marine 384DTA47631 *Harry *Johnny *Malmsteen Troop Types *Medic *Valkyrie NPC Unit Types *UED Genetic Engineers *UED Pyrotechnic Engineers *UED Security Guards Notes *It appears that the UED may use a different calendar than its terran counterparts, as the year 2501 has been displayed as being in the year 872, making Year 0 1629AD.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. However, with the lack of any reference to the nature of this date having been made and that '99 has also been used to depict dates (coinciding with the year 2499),StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Stukov icon highlights (Episode V). (in English). 1998. this may be a cinematic error. *The United Earth Directorate appears to be loosely based on the United Citizen Federation of the movie Starship Troopers. Similarities can be seen at the end of Episode V, during the UED Victory movie. *The UED appears as a faction in StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Players must remove one of the previously existing terran factions (Terran Dominion or Raynor's Raiders) in order to accommodate the UED.Fantasy Flight Games staff. 2008-12-19. Serve the Directorate. Serve Humanity! Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2008-12-19. References Category: Terran Organizations Category: United Earth Directorate